


Buffy: Chaos Bleeds (Twisted Remix)

by TSPking1994



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Dark Horse Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Angel/Buffy Summers, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994
Summary: In the fanfiction based adaption of the hit ps2 and Xbox "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" game "Chaos Bleeds" which also serves as a sequel to "The Haunting of Buffy Summers" and the fourth instalment of my "Twisted Tristan" series, Buffy and the scooby gang find themselves back in Sunnydale with all kinds of chaos awaiting them before they find a way back to the realm of reality.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Angel/Faith Lehane, Rupert Giles/Original Character(s), Spike/Buffy Summers, Spike/Original Character(s), Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins, Xander Harris/Dawn Summers
Kudos: 2





	1. Level One The Magic Box

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

Buffy found herself waking up with her head in a book sitting on a chair at a table and as she soon discovered after pulling her head up out of the book and sitting up straight she quickly realized she was back at the magic box in Sunnydale, a place long destroy during the big battle against the first, leaving the slayer well and truly confused as to how she had got to a place that no longer existed.  
“Buffy this is a whole other level of jeepers!” Willow stated as she walked over from the magic box’s shop counter, as Buffy stood up to face her bewitching friend.  
“You can say that again,” Buffy replied as she looked around the magic box, a play which to use to be head of operations for her and her friends, in a town she had once called home. “Am I dead again?”  
“Not unless I am dead too which I really hope is not the case.” Willow answered her friend, only for them both to be shocked by Giles walking into the shop via the front door.  
“What the bloody hell is going on? The whole of Sunnydale is back in fact it is as if nothing ever happened to it barring the complete and utter emptiness of humans.” Giles stated as he walked over to the slayer and the witch. “I woke up on the couch in my old apartment which is by far the most peculiar thing that has happened to me in recent years and I am including my brief spell as a child after being resurrected by Angel.”  
“Clearly some kind of spell has been cast,” Willow told them both, only for both Giles and Buffy to look at her with suspicion and blame in their eyes. “Not me, I think I would remember casting a spell to bring the whole of Sunnydale back into existence.”  
“Well I certainly have not been casting spells, I leave that stuff to you!” Buffy replied to the redheaded witch.  
“I guess we hit the books,” Giles suggested as he took in the scenery of the shop he had once owned. “Which from a second’s observation seem to be all there.”  
“We cannot be the only ones here, can we?” Buffy wondered, just before two male vampires walked in the front door in full vampire face mode. “I meant non vampire companions.”  
“It really is like being home!” Willow declared as Buffy charged towards the two vampires in front of them.

Elsewhere in the Magic Box, Xander found himself sitting on a swivel chair within the training room dazed and confused to how he got there as he slowly stood up from his chair and took in the room once more, startled for it to look exactly like it once did and even more confused that he was back in a place long destroyed.  
“Crikey! As flashbacks go this is something else!” Xander stated, as Dawn walked in from the back door which lead to alleyway behind the Magic Box, looking equally as confused as her partner.  
“I was just putting Joyce to bed and then suddenly I was in the alleyway.” Dawn told Xander. “This is the Magic Box…Xander how is this the Magic Box?”  
“Your guess is as good as mine Dawnie, but I’d take a bet on something magical gone awry.” Xander replied as he walked over to the woman he loved, kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. “Let us just hope wherever we are Buffy is here too!”  
“I cannot believe we are back here after all these years.” Dawn admitted as she broke off her hug with Xander. “I never thought we would ever be in Sunnydale again…”

Spike, who was just as confused as the others, found himself walking downstairs to the basement of The Magic Box stunned to be back there once again before reaching the bottom of the stairs to be greeted by a male and female vampire duo in full vamp face eagerly awaiting him.  
“Got to admit taking out the big bad Spike is going to score us some major points with the boss!” The female vampire stated, creating curiosity from Spike who wondered who their boss could be and what kind of power this boss could have to be able to recreate Sunnydale on a whim.  
“Yeah well hate to break it to you both but neither of you are going back in one piece.” Spike promised before charging at them both, ready to dust them both and get to the bottom of what was behind all this madness masked as a memory.  
Spike quickly overpowered the male vampire, pulling out a wooden stake from his inner jacket pocket and launched it into the vampire’s chest, causing him to turn to dust, much to the horror of the female vampire who punched Spike across the face with force and fury, ready to kill or be killed.  
The female vampire managed to get in several punches to Spike’s face before Spike managed to catch her latest punch when it was in mid-air before launching the same wooden stake he had used on her partner, into her chest, causing her to turn to dust before him just like the vampire before her.  
Spike didn’t waste time celebrating his victory instead he found himself walking further through the basement where he quickly opened another door, one that led him into another room, a room which was half room and half cage and who else was locked up in the cage but Buffy’s son Tristan.  
“You lot sure do love locking me up!” Tristan complained, as he walked to his cage door. “Should have known one of you would be behind this.”  
“Hey, this is Giles’ creepy dungeon room, well the shop attached to it is…well was…” Spike mumbled as he looked around the room for a key to the cage door.  
“Really? All Giles had to do was ask.” Tristan joked as Spike found the key on the floor and picked it up before walking over to the cage door. “Hold up what do you mean this was his shop?”  
“Oh, nothing really but somehow you and I have wound up in Sunnydale.” Spike answered him as he began unlocking the cage door.  
“I thought Sunnydale was destroyed in Buffy’s big battle against the first?” Tristan asked, genuinely confused by their circumstances.  
“It was and it probably still is but some nutjob clearly has a case of nostalgia.” Spike guessed, uncertain to how they were in Sunnydale or how Sunnydale once again existed.  
“Are we the only ones here?” Tristan wondered, as Spike opened his cage door. “I mean it cannot just be us! At least I hope that because that would be hell.”  
“Nice to see you too kid,” Spike snapped back at him. “Something tells me we are not the only ones here, so you are in luck.”

Buffy, Giles and Willow were sat round the table within the shop floor of the Magic Box, each with a book in hand, desperately searching for some kind of answer to how they had wound back here or what could possibly have took them back.  
“I doubt it is a vengeance demon unless somebody has been making wishes again!” Giles stated before Dawn walked in with Xander from the training room door.  
“Well do not blame me I learned my lesson when Halfrek left us all homeward bound back in the day.” Dawn told the watcher, as she and Xander walked over to the table and sat down with the rest of the gang. “I just hope somewhere back in reality Andrew is still at mine looking after Joyce or else social workers are going to hate me!”  
“Welcome to my world Dawnie,” Buffy joked. “Although admittedly baby Joyce is nowhere near as hard work as you were.”  
“Hey, it is not my fault the monks made a key out of me or that some crazy hell god wanted to bleed me to get home.” Dawn replied to her older sister.  
“No but it was your fault for becoming a big kleptomaniac!” Xander joked with his girlfriend.  
“Says the guy who literally got the whole of Sunnydale singing because he was bored.” Willow chimed in, eager to tease her best-friend Xander.  
“Well I for one am glad that if we have to go through this nostalgic nightmare then at least we are all together.” Buffy told the group, attempting to reassure them in a time of uncertainty.  
“Well that’s rather uplifting love but we cannot pep talk our way out of this mess!” Spike said interrupting the group bonding time as he appeared from further back in the shop and began walking over to the scooby gang. “Clearly something has brought us here for a reason and it is going to take a lot of blood and sweat before we get out!”  
“Stating the obvious as ever Spike,” Buffy snapped at the peroxide blonde haired vampire as she stood up to face him. “Any helpful ideas on who or what is doing this?”  
“I would place all my money on the shadow demon.” Tristan stated as he appeared from further back in the shop and began walking over to them both, surprising his mother Buffy by his presence, who had believed her son was dead and gone.  
“Tristan,” She said with tears in her eyes, as her voice began to break. “How are you…”  
“Not too sure,” Tristan answered his mother before giving her a hug. “I was supposed to wind up back in the land of the living not in the past of Sunnydale.”  
“So, you said something about the shadow demon?” Giles asked Tristan, “Not that you no longer being dead is not remarkable it is just…”  
“I am the only one who does not belong in this memory world and you think I’m to blame for it somehow.” Tristan replied to the former watcher, as he broke off his hug with the mother. “Fair enough, I would probably make that assumption too.”  
“Nobody is blaming you,” Buffy said before looking around the room to notice everyone acting shifty, making it clear they all did blame him. “Well I for one am not blaming you!”  
“If you are not behind this and it is this shadow demon, where the hell are, we?” Dawn questioned her nephew, making her suspicions of him truly clear.  
“Other than the fact I can assure you it is definitely not the astral plane I have no bloody clue!” Tristan admitted to her, knowing nobody in the magic shop completely believed his words, nor should they, judging by his past.  
“I believe you!” Buffy told her son honestly, before addressing the group. “So, here’s the plan we are going to take this trip down memory lane all the way home, search the entirety of Sunnydale if it all exists again and then hunt down this shadow demon, kill it and go back to what we consider normality.”

The gang were back to basics in a town they once called home before it was destroyed, with the exception of Buffy and Angel’s son Tristan Summers along for this chaotic ride it was time for them all to get to the bottom of how they wound up home and whether or not Tristan was as innocent as he proclaimed.


	2. Level 2 Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy Summers is reunited with an old friend before she is forced to go head to head with an old foe once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

Being back in some distorted version of Sunnydale had well and truly spooked Buffy Summers and although it was nice to see some version of where she once called home, she was just as much in a rush as everybody else was to get out of Sunnydale 2.0 which of course meant doing the thing Buffy did best; patrolling.  
As she walked into one of the endless amount of cemeteries within her hometown she began hearing footsteps, making her take out the wooden stake from her jacket pocket as she looked around the cemetery to see signs of anyone before she hears a bottle breaking from behind a gravestone to her right.   
Buffy began walking over cautiously, making sure whatever was behind this tombstone was not going to get the jump on her only for the slayer to be left shocked to find Sid the dummy sat there with a crate of beers in one hand a bottle of beer he had just opened in his other hand.  
“Sid?” Buffy said to the man stuck in a puppet’s body, shocked to see him again after so many years. “What are you doing in…well Sunnydale…sort of?”  
“Drinking away my sorrows slayer, wish I could say it is good to see you, but I would rather it be anywhere but here.” Sid replied to her.  
“Can you even drink or get drunk?” Buffy asked him as he stood up, leaving his bottles of beer on the ground.  
“Nope! But I can still remember what it was like and call me crazy, but it makes me feel better while stuck in this hell.” Sid admitted, “You’re new around here though? What did you do to piss of the great shadow demon?”  
“I knew it!” Buffy said with excitement, realizing Sid’s words proved Tristan’s innocence.  
“This is not one of your enemies to get excited about staking slayer.” Sid snapped at her, clearly unamused with her response. “This thing is older than us both and boy it can hold a grudge.”  
“What could you have possibly done to annoy something that’s been dormant for eons?” Buffy wondered.  
“I guess you have not run into any of the demon’s children then.” Sid guessed, knowing he was right. “I only managed to kill the one and it got me a first-class ticket straight to here the minute it woke up.”  
“Wait, this thing has children? How is that even possible?” Buffy questioned the man within the dummy.  
“Well not technically but over the centuries it’s been stuck inside…well inside of chicks like you pretty much, he started favoring certain creatures who continued his evil doings as crazy as that sounds!” Sid revealed to the slayer. “Most of them do not even know what a shadow demon is never mind it’s adopted them but never mess with a parent’s kid none the less.”  
“How do you know so much about the shadow demon?” Buffy wondered, beginning to doubt if she could trust this one-time ally or not.  
“When your stuck in this hell hole you get to reading, books about the thing is easy to find which I find rather narcist but hey this thing has existed longer than that word so who am I to judge.” Sid informed her. “Point is it does not like people playing with it’s toys and you played with his favorite so you’re in all kinds of trouble.”  
“Tristan? But if Tristan died the shadow demon would never have been fully freed surely, he should be thanking us for that not condemning us to whatever the hell this is.” Buffy responded, struggling to understand the shadow demon’s anger towards her.  
“Your son which is weird saying well he was nothing more than a vessel, I am talking about your first big kill Buffy, the original big bad, the master.” Sid explained to a stunned Buffy. “He’s playing us all like puppets…yes I get the irony so do not say it…this is one big game to him and the only way to get it is to play along.”  
“Then I guess I have no choice but to play along, so, considering you know so much what do I do first?” Buffy answered the magically possessed dummy.  
“Keep walking ahead and try not to wind up dead again!” Sid said as he ushered his wooden arms to indicate for the slayer to walk further into the cemetery.

Buffy Summers had search through all the cemeteries in Sunnydale many times before but never had she patrolled in the town since her, her friends, loved ones and fellow slayers went to war against the first and to be back in her hometown was all kinds of strange for the legendary slayer as she continued to walk through the cemetery in search of whatever Sid was telling her to seek out.  
“Well if is not the slayer, long time no see Miss Summers.” The Master greeted her as he appeared from out of the shadows, leaving Buffy shocked once more by another face from her past. “Every time I see you, you just keep getting older and yet I remain the same.”  
“I would not boast about staying the same especially with that fruit punch face of yours,” Buffy snapped back at the king of vampires. “Although I never get tired of kicking the ugly right out you!”  
“You are not in your world anymore slayer, the same rules do not apply.” The Master replied to her as he began walking closer to his enemy. “The shadow demon has set up a rematch between the two of us and spoiler alert if I win, I get to return to your world and make it my own once more.”  
“Hate to break it to you big guy but I surpassed you a long time ago so this fight is going to be just as short as the last time you came back from the dead.” Buffy warned him, knowing she could take the master vampire.  
“I am not foolish enough to think I can win against you by myself this time around slayer, which is why I got a little help from a witch.” The Master revealed to her, as a big ball of blue and purple cosmic energy appeared within the cemetery.  
“What the hell is that?” Buffy asked as she noticed the ball of cosmic energy randomly releasing bolts of purple lighting towards random graves, one bolt at a time.  
“The slayer shall die as the dead rises again!” The Master stated with a cruel laugh, as zombified people began climbing out of their own graves, much to Buffy’s horror.  
The Master wasted no time in using Buffy’s state of shock against her as he charged towards the blonde haired slayer, ready to battle to the death with the assistance of some magically reanimated corpses but before he could get near the slayer he felt a punch come across his face as he crashed onto the ground to find Spike had appeared from the shadows.  
“Yeah here’s the thing if your going to tag team this one then I guess I have to tag myself in.” Spike said, as a furious Master began to slowly get back onto his feet, while the zombified corpses began slowly marching towards the slayer and the vampire with a soul.  
“Well I have got to give it to this shadow demon,” Buffy told Spike as she pulled out the wooden stake from her jacket. “At least he is making this game interesting…you take the zombies; I never get tired of killing the Master.”  
“Sure, thing Buffy,” Spike replied as he began walking towards the zombies, ready to fight by the slayer’s side, as always. “I just hope the others are having as much fun as us.”  
Buffy locked eyes with The Master, ready to battle him one last time, knowing it would not be long until he was defeated at her hands once again and became nothing but dust and bones like he was before, as Buffy and Spike was more than ready to take on this latest level of supernatural torment, knowing they were both going to make it out to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Level Two = Completed


	3. Level 3 Blood Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow Rosenberg finds herself up against a former friend turned enemy, while Buffy and Spike continue to deal with The Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

“Here is the thing I do not get if this is the shadow demon’s game then why are you here, no offense but are you not meant to be dead?” Dawn quizzed her nephew Tristan, as she, Tristan and Willow walked up towards the Blood Factory in Sunnydale.  
“I am not quite sure where I stand on the whole being dead thing anymore, some former flame of my biological father’s decided to change my living status without me knowing and before I could even get back to the living I’ve found myself in the world of yesterday.” Tristan replied to his aunt.  
“The point is your back, are still good and are not behind this…right?” Willow asked the male slayer, as she, Tristan and Dawn stopped outside the front doors of the Blood Factory.  
“No, I am not behind the sudden return of Sunnydale if I was going to bring something back it would be something cool like Atlantis, something I’d love to discover the secrets of not some boring ass small town.” Tristan told the redheaded witch, once again trying to make both Willow and Dawn believe his innocence.  
“Oh now if we were all on the island of Atlantis I would totally accept the blame for that, being something of a study enthusiast I would love to get to the bottom of that mystery and learn everything there is to learn about Atlantis.” Willow responded with a little too much excitement.  
“There is something rather thrilling about making the unknown known which I guess is one of the reasons I wound up being a slayer.” Tristan admitted to his mother’s best friend.  
“Hey, me too! Well except I am a witch and not a slayer…I love slaying to Buffy.” Willow replied, happy to have something in common with her best friend’s son.  
“I guess now is the time we get to the patrolling not that much ever happened here anyway.” Dawn chimed in, clearly not believing they would find anything here.  
“Are you kidding me?” Willow scoffed at Dawn. “Spike once had me and Xander held hostage here, then Cordy wound up being impaled not to mention the whole Oz and Cordy catching me and Xander…actually never mind about that part.”  
“Cordelia that’s the name of the higher being who has the hots for Angel or had the hots for Angel, can higher being’s even have hots for beings that are not higher?” Tristan mumbled, as he realized Cordelia had more history with the group than he first realized.  
“Okay, so now this place has gone from a boring abandoned old blood factory to the place where my child’s father cheated on his partner with a woman who does not even like men.” Dawn complained, not happy with Willow’s little trip down memory lane. “Oz was nice though I liked him, weird to think he’s settled down with a child of his own now.”  
“Yeah…I mean other than the fact Cordelia’s dead and Giles still being Giles, Buffy and I are the only ones from the old days that has not settled down with a family.” Willow realized, not sure whether that a family was even something she wanted.  
“Well Buffy has her slightly unhinged son who should technically only be a few years old.” Dawn told the witch, attempting and failing to reassure her.  
“I would be totally offended by that description if it was not totally and utterly accurate!” Tristan replied to Dawn.

It had been a long time since Willow Rosenberg had thought about Sunnydale, often finding it too painful to reminisce about all the things she had lost before she lost Sunnydale itself and of course the greatest pain came from the death of her true love Tara Maclay at the hands of the wicked Warren but now she was back there and at the Blood Factory nonetheless, a place which brought back different kinds of memories.  
Willow was left shell shocked after walking through the front doors of the Blood Factory with Tristan and Dawn by her side, only to find her former bewitching friend turned enemy Amy Madison sitting in the middle of the floor within a pentagram chanting in a long forgotten language.  
“Well if it is not the big bad Willow,” Amy greeted her with a wicked smirk, temporally stopping her chanting. “Now let us see who the wickedest witch of them is really.”  
“Seriously, Amy are you still envious of my surpassing you in every way?” Willow asked her fellow witch, as four vampires; three male and one female, began walking into the factory from different entrances and different directions. “You need to get over the fact that as a witch you are as much of a failure as you were in high school.”  
“I personally think you should turn her back into a rat!” Dawn suggested to Willow as Amy began chanting once more.  
“I second that,” Tristan agreed with his aunt before teasing her. “You just stand there and try not to get killed while I slay these vamps.”  
“Yeah to hell with that one,” Dawn snapped back at him, as she pulled out two wooden stakes from her jacket and handed one to Tristan. “As a feminist I choose the woman, you can play with the boys!”  
Tristan wasted no time in agreeing or disagreeing with Dawn as he charged towards the three male vampires ready for a fight with Dawn quickly following suit by charging towards the one female vampire.  
“I guess this means it is just you and me again.” Willow said to Amy as she walked towards her. “I’m all for rehabilitation but I think with you it is going to work better in rat form then no more casting until you learn to be less Pinky and the brain and more Mickey Mouse.”  
As Willow began chanting away in a dead language casting a spell to counter whatever Amy was doing, Tristan quickly staked his first vampire and watched it quickly turn to dust before going one on two with the other two vampires, getting in as many hits as they were delivering on him.  
Meanwhile Dawn charged towards her vampire without hesitation and with a little luck and experience she managed to stake the female vamp before the vampire had a chance to even react or counter Dawn’s attack.  
“Girl power all the way!” Dawn said with pride as she watched her enemy turn to dust.  
Willow continued to chant as Tristan managed to stake his second vampire which began turning to dust as he started fighting with his third and finale vampire but before he could deliver another attack on him he turned to dust before his eyes, quickly finding Dawn stood where the vampire once stood looking smug with herself.  
“Yeah, well, I totally softened him up for you!” Tristan told her in a childlike manner.  
“I guess that makes the kill count two all,” Dawn replied with a sinister smirk. “Not too bad for a non-slayer or maybe bad for an actual slayer…you decide!”  
“No!” Amy screamed, demanding Tristan and Dawn’s attention immediately as they looked over to see Willow now standing above Amy within the pentagram.  
Before Amy could cast another spell or say another world she was met by Willow’s right fist as Willow punched her across the face with force causing Amy to completely fall to the ground as Tristan and Dawn watched on with awe.  
“I wonder what the spell was for anyways.” Tristan said to Dawn as they watched Willow beginning to chant away once more.  
“Who knows? Whatever it was it would not have been much Amy was never much of a witch to be honest…or maybe every witch seems abysmal in comparison to our Willow.” Dawn responded to her nephew as both her and Tristan watched as Amy transformed into a rat.

Elsewhere in Sunnydale, within a cemetery not too far away from the Blood Factory, Spike had just finished off the last zombified corpse as Buffy delivered her finale move on The Master, staking him with Mr. Pointy and watching him turn to nothing more but dust and bones.  
“How come his bones remain?” Spike asked as he walked over to Buffy, to examine The Master’s bones. “I have never seen that with a vamp before.”  
“You know I never got that too I once thought it was his age but Kakistos was so old he had pig like hands and when Faith dusted his ass he was just dust like all the rest.” Buffy replied to peroxide blonde-haired vampire. “Must be something special about him maybe something to do with being turned by a descendant of the demon lord Archaeus but then again you and Angel are from that same bloodline and you were both nothing more than dust when use died.”  
“I am sure there is some sort of explanation somewhere no doubt Giles would know.” Spike suggested before looking around the cemetery, realizing the mystical energy ball was gone. “Hey, when did that magic ball disappear?”  
“No idea…speaking of Giles we should probably head back to the Magic Box.” Buffy responded, before realizing it had been a while since she had said something along those lines, another hit of nostalgia from this nostalgic driven other worldly dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVEL 3 = COMPLETED


	4. Level 4 Magic Box Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Angel's son Tristan winds up helping Giles and Xander out back at the Magic Box when they are attacked by demonic gargoyles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

Tristan Summers had been through it all in recent years, following the deaths of his adoptive parents he had been a minion for Drusilla, a lover to vampire Dante, a slayer, a slayer killer, a vampire, possessed and then a spirit following his own death. Yes, Tristan like his mother had now died twice.  
Tristan had left the astral plane due to some divine intervention from Cordelia Chase but instead of returning to the normal world he found himself by stopping in a long gone Sunnydale, along with his mother and her loved ones, some of whom believed he had something to do with their current predicament.  
After hitting up the Blood Factory for some slaying with Dawn and Willow turning her enemy into a rat, Tristan decided to head back to the Magic Box to see if anyone had found out the reason behind all of this current madness leaving Dawn and Willow to check in on their former home 1630 Revello Drive but upon arriving back at the Magic Box he quickly realized more chaos awaited.  
“Well this is rather disappointing,” Tristan mumbled to himself, as he looked around the main floor of the Magic Box, noticing nobody but him was in the shop. “Surely they did not find a way out and just left me here…although cannot say that I would not do the same…well I’d take Buffy with me…maybe Willow at a push.”  
There was something off about nobody being in the Magic Box considering if they were going to find a magical solution to getting out of this dreary world then it would be here where all the books, spells, ingredients for potions and weapons were held so Tristan decided to look further to see if anyone was elsewhere within the Magic Box area, unconvinced the entire gang would just leave it unattended.  
Tristan wasted no time walking through the main floor of the Magic Box and into the back room which doubled as the training room but once he arrived in the other room, he found nobody there once again.  
Suddenly out of nowhere, Tristan heard an inhumane growling noise coming from out in the back alleyway of the Magic Box and despite his better judgement he decided to investigate further, figuring if there was some sort of demon attacking one of the gang he had better go slay it.

Upon walking into the back alleyway of the Magic Box, Tristan could see nothing there except bins and rubbish bags but yet the sound of the demonic growling only grew louder and then suddenly the loud clanking noise which sounded eerily familiar to something crashing against something metal and that’s when the male slayer noticed shattered glass spread across the ground.  
He decided to walk towards the shattered glass and as he did the sound of the demonic howling sounded closer and closer before he noticed the shattered glass served as a ceiling to the basement he was once trapped inside and upon further investigating he noticed two gargoyle demons attempting to crash into a cage door to force it open and inside of the cage door was none other than Giles and Xander who had obviously locked themselves in to get away from the gargoyles.  
“Well Rupert how the tables have turned,” Tristan laughed. “Last time it was me inside the cage with two slayers serving as prison guards but this time around your trapped with a halfwit and two gargoyles.”  
“Ha! I knew you were behind this all along.” Xander shouted at Buffy’s son. “Buffy wanted to believe the best in you, but I knew you were rotten to the core.”  
“Please, if I wanted to play prisoner and guard, I would have killed you straight away.” Tristan snapped back at Xander, before turning his attention to Giles. “And I prefer whips and chains over cages Mr Giles.”  
“Well then if you are not behind this then please do assist us and kill these wretched things!” Giles told the male slayer.  
“You mean help the guy who tried to murder me?” Tristan scoffed. “I know I am supposed to be a better person now but that seems like some above and beyond to me.”  
“Would you please stop messing around and help us already?” Giles shouted at him, knowing Tristan was having too much fun from their predicament.  
“Fine,” Tristan reluctantly sighed, as he pulled a sharp knife from out of his right boot and began climbing down the ladders towards the basement. “This better score me some major redemption points in the long run!”  
Tristan climbed his way halfway down the ladders before jumping off the steps, launching himself towards the two furious gargoyles before landing on top of one and instantly stabbing it through the head with the knife in his hand.   
Seeing the other fall to the ground dead, the remaining gargoyle jumped on Tristan and began attacking the male slayer with his claws, knocking the knife out of Tristan’s hands. As Tristan struggled to gain control over his fight with the second gargoyle he quickly began reaching for the knife he had dropped before grabbing it with his hand and stabbing the second gargoyle repeatedly in the chest before leaving the knife in the gargoyle’s body as he threw it’s body off him and quickly rose back onto his own two feet.  
“It’s blood…” Tristan said in a state of shock as he looked down at his hands to see they were covered in blood, blood that look way too much like human blood for Tristan’s liking.  
“Yeah I always find it weird when a monster’s blood is not all cartoon like.” Xander stated, as Giles began unlocking the cage door.  
“It looks just like…” Tristan mumbled to himself, still trembling by the shock.  
“You did what you had to do to protect us, they were cruel creatures if you did nothing then it would have eventually killed us.” Giles stated as he and Xander walked out of the cage, attempting to reassure a trembling Tristan.  
“Yeah you’re right, still makes me a killer though, I guess good or bad I am always going to be a killer.” Tristan replied to the former watcher, realizing one way or another his kill count would just continue growing, even if he did not want it to.

Elsewhere in the Magic Box, Buffy, and Spike had just walked into the main shop floor eager to check in with the gang only to find Faith stood behind the shop counter eagerly awaiting for them as both Buffy and Spike quickly realized that Faith had now been pulled into this otherworldly experience.  
“Somebody want to explain to me how the hell we are back in Sunnydale?” Faith asked them as Buffy and Spike walked over towards her. “I’m guessing some big bad evil has dragged me into another dimension.”  
“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up!” Buffy replied to her fellow slayer.  
“Welcome to the party you are late.” Spike said to Faith with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
“First Sid, then The Master and now you…wonder who else is going to surprise us with a visit before the shadow demon shows itself so we can kill it.” Buffy informed Faith.  
“Wait, did you just say the shadow demon?” Faith asked, but before Buffy had a chance to answer, Giles, Tristan and Xander walked out of the training room and into the shop leaving Faith completely stunned to see Tristan alive.  
“Well if it is not my bar buddy,” Tristan said with a smile, clearly happy to see Faith once again. “I do hope Rogue’s has not burned down to the ground since I’ve been…well since I did the whole dead thing again!”  
“You really are your mother’s son,” Faith replied to him as she rushed over and shocked the male slayer with a hug. “As for the bar I made sure not to wreck the second one although if you die on me again, I’ll burn it to the ground.”  
“Well, you are the first person to greet me without accusing me for all this.” Tristan admitted as he broke off their hug, instantly making Buffy, Giles and Xander guilty, Spike not so much.  
“Your style is more brutal than brainy besides even if you had the kind of power to remake Sunnydale how the hell would you know exactly what it looks like.” Faith answered him, making it clear she did not suspect him whatsoever.  
“Hey, I was all for blaming the shadow demon too!” Buffy butted in, still somewhat jealous of Faith’s bond with her son.  
“Where is Dawn and Willow anyway?” Xander asked the gang, eager to be reunited with his best friend and his girlfriend.  
“They went home,” Tristan told him, “Not sure if it was for patrolling reasons or just nostalgia, luckily for you and the watcher I decided to head back here!”  
“Yes, we are rather thankful you were here to save us from the gargoyles.” Giles thanked the male slayer.  
“Look at you are saving, instead of trying to gill Mr. G, you have grown.” Faith teased Tristan.  
“Again, I pointed that out to everybody earlier.” Buffy chimed in once more, this time everyone noticing her jealousy over Faith and Tristan. “We should probably go check my house and make sure Dawn and Willow have not got into any trouble…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVEL 4 = COMPLETED


	5. Level 5 Downtown Sunnydale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy catches up with her son Tristan in Downtown Sunnydale, Faith and Xander rob Sunnydale Bank, Spike and Giles hit up Willy's Place and Sid shows up at 1630 Revello Drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

Twisted Tristan was often used as a term to describe Tristan Black in the early days as a minion to vampire Drusilla, a pet named used by his vampire lover Dante and how many would come to describe the ruthless slayer killer who later went by the name Tristan Summers as he continued to live up to his twisted title.  
The twisted description of himself became but a way of torment for him as he struggled to work out whether he was a man or monster, eventually realizing he was both before seeking out a path towards redemption which led to his temporary second death after becoming a vampire.  
However, the biggest trouble the male slayer had to deal with was opening about his feelings and dealing with others’ feelings such as his mother Buffy Summers’ newfound jealousy over his friendship with fellow slayer Faith Lehane.  
“Listen, Buffy, I know we are new to this whole mother/son bonding thing, but you really need to chill with this whole jealousy thing.” Tristan advised Buffy as the two of them walked through the empty streets of downtown Sunnydale. “I get it took me dying for me to start building a relationship with you but Faith’s my friend not my mother so there’s no competition there.”  
“Was I really that obvious?” Buffy asked her son. “I get Faith understands the whole redemption thing and so does Angel but I just want to be there for you…when I came to the astral plane it just felt like everything was fixed between us but then I see you with Faith and I’m all like why does he not like me as much as Faith or why don’t I get him like she does?”  
“It is good you do not have anything to redeem yourself for because it means every good act you do is just because you want to there’s no sense of obligation I mean sure you are a slayer but there are hundreds of slayers including me and just because you have that kind of power does not make you an instant good guy.” Tristan explained to his mother, as they continued their walk. “I guess what I am trying to say is you are this pillar of goodness that keeps Angel, Faith and I on the right path just by trying to lead by your example.”  
“So, what your saying is you like me more than Faith.” Buffy joked with him.  
“What I am saying is not that I am not trying to kill you I realize how much of a good role model you are and that I hope one day I will make you proud of being my mother.” Tristan admitted to her, as the two stopped walking and Buffy turned to face him fully.  
“Hey, you made me proud the moment you were born heck the moment I learned I was pregnant with you was a literal miracle with the whole slayer and vampire thing.” Buffy began revealing to her son. “The first time I held you in my arms I swore to protect you above all else…and I failed you…”  
“I do not blame you or Angel for what happened anymore, and you should not blame yourself.” Tristan replied, trying to make it clear to his mother she had nothing to be sorry for.  
“The amount of stuff you had to go through without me or your father the messed up shit that got you all twisted and yes I know you have done some unspeakable things in the past but the fact you are here now after everything still fighting and on the right side makes me unbelievably proud to call you my son.” Buffy declared her motherly love with pride.  
“Dante killed my parents,” Tristan admitted, saying it out loud for the first time since finding out. “I thought it was Drusilla but nope she just sent out the orders…I fell in love with the monster who murdered my adoptive parents…what does that say about me?”  
“It says you have been through hell and back thanks to Drusilla who is beyond overdue a good slaying.” Buffy replied, “When did you find out?”  
“He told me before I left the astral plane, in fact I think he only told me so that I would leave the astral plane.” Tristan confessed, as he and Buffy continued walking once again. “Of course, that was human him admitting his vampire misdeeds…”  
“When Angel lost his soul for the second time I was just a teenage and I still loved him despite how cruel Angelus was, he even killed someone very dear to us all especially Giles and yet I forgave him because I loved him.” Buffy revealed to her son. “Angelus and Angel are not the same that is what I learned eventually just like Dante as a vampire and as a human are different.”  
“Yeah I understand that but that doesn’t make me feel any less angry or disgusted with myself.” Tristan responded, “He’s lucky he is dead because I want to kill him so badly…human or not.”  
“Well that is totally understandable too!” Buffy admitted to him.

The scooby gang had split up into different teams to patrol Sunnydale and investigate who or what else was with them in this alternative universe, all to meet up afterwards back at Buffy and Dawn’s home they lived in with their mother, hoping to have further information about what the hell was going on in the process.  
With Buffy deciding to go straight home with Tristan to check up on Dawn and Willow, Spike and Giles were to patrol the many cemeteries in Sunnydale even though Buffy had done so not too long ago, while Faith and Xander were designated with patrolling the streets of Sunnydale.  
“When Buffy said we should split up and get a chance to investigate Sunnydale 2.0 before heading back to her house I am pretty sure she did not mean stop by Sunnydale Bank and rob the place.” Xander told Faith, as the two of them stood in Sunnydale Bank, while Faith was putting a stack of money from a safe into a ruffle bag.  
“This is clearly either some ghost town in another dimension or something’s magical fabrication which means this money will probably not travel back home with us and if it does well, then it is not like there is anybody here it belongs to except for maybe demons and vampires and who cares about them.” Faith argued with Xander, as she continued putting more and more stacks of cash into a ruffle bag.  
“Well in the case Joycie has been bugging me about getting her the latest iPad…” Xander gave in, as he picked up a ruffle bag, walked over to the safe and began helping himself to some of the money. “And my construction business has been going rather slow lately…oh and I promised to take Dawn out for a nice meal…”

Elsewhere, Faith and Xander were not the only ones barely following the guidelines of patrolling Sunnydale much to Giles’ dismay as he found himself following Spike into a bar, a particularly familiar bar at that, as the former watcher and the vampire with a soul walked into Willy’s Place, Spike immediately making his way towards the bar.  
“I believe when we split up to patrol Buffy had no intention of us drinking a pub dry of it’s supply.” Giles told Spike, as Spike jumped over the bar counter and quickly handed himself a bottle of whisky.  
“I guess that means you will not be wanting anything from this fine establishment?” Spike said with sarcasm, as he shook the bottle of whisky.  
“Now, I never said that.” Giles replied as he grabbed a hold of the bottle and sat down at the bar counter, quickly opening the bottle lid afterwards. “I suppose there is no harm in having a drink or two, god knows with all the hijinks going on right now they are well deserved.”  
“So, what do you make of the slayer’s son?” Spike asked the former watcher, as he got himself a bottle of vodka. “He’s as snippy as Buffy with the killer tendencies of Angelus which leads me to thinking there’s a chance, he is behind all this.”  
“Normally I would agree but I do believe he is taking this redemption thing seriously.” Giles admitted to Spike as he took a drink from his bottle of whisky. “This place is a lot more bearable without Willy the snitch constantly blathering.”  
“Yeah, that guy was something else.” Spike laughed as he took a drink of vodka. “So, what makes you think Tristan is really seeking redemption?”  
“You were constantly checking up on him in New York for Buffy and Faith seems to have really taken with him.” Giles answered the peroxide blonde haired vampire. “He even seems less twisted towards me, although I do believe he has something of a crush on me…”  
“True but he never got any kinder to me…mind you neither has Buffy or any of use…maybe being a good guy means being a dick to me!” Spike scoffed. “Wait, the male slayer has a thing for you? Well that’s not bloody fair…the first male slayer anyone has come across and he has a thing for the oldies.”  
“Spike, are you forgetting he is Buffy and Angel’s son?” Giles asked before going on to say. “Clearly he has the same distaste for you as his father…and me…and most people who meet you!”  
“You are the boring book guy…I am the cool vamp guy, why would he fancy you and not me?” Spike huffed. “Dru must have done a real number on him!”  
“Or maybe just perhaps he doesn’t find you constantly waiting in the shadows for his mother to call particularly appealing.” Giles suggested. “Like any other sane person really…although saying Tristan is sane may be a bit of an exaggeration.”  
“He’s clearly clinically insane if he’s fancying a bag of old bones such as yourself.” Spike continued to moan.  
“You know you are much older than me, right?” Giles teased the vamp, taking joy out of Spike’s childlike jealousy.

Meanwhile at 1630 Revello Drive, Dawn Summers and Willow Rosenberg’s trip down memory lane had come to an end concluding to the pair sitting at the table within the dining table, talking about the old days before Sunnydale was destroyed such as; when Dawn accidentally got a vengeance demon to trap them all in the house, when Willow and Tara first moved into the home and when they brought Buffy back from the dead.  
The memories were not all that great as they also talked about Dawn and Buffy’s mother’s death, Dawn finding Tara’s body after Tara was shot by Warren and Willow’s downward spiral which lead to her dark days as the villainous Dark Willow.  
1630 Revello Drive held many memories for not only the witch and the human key but for all of the scooby gang, both good and bad, and despite how long ago those memories were or how painful some could be to think of, being there still felt very much like home to them both even after all this time.  
“Well if it is not Willow Rosenberg, you sure have changed since your days in Sunnydale High.” Sid announced as he walked into the dining room, coming from the kitchen. “Heard you’re a whole lot more powerful now too, which will come in handy if we ever stand a chance of getting the hell out of here!”  
“I am going to take a guess and say you’re the living puppet Buffy was talking about…” Dawn guessed correctly, as she and Willow stood up from their chairs and walked over to the man trapped within a puppet.  
“I prefer to go by the name Sid doll face,” Sid replied to her. “You must be the slayer’s sister.”  
“Has nobody ever taught you to knock before entering someone’s house?” Buffy asked as she and Tristan walked into the dining room, after coming in from the front door. “Albeit it’s just a replica of my home but still knocking does not kill you…”  
“I will remember that next time we are stuck inside a hell dimension with each other.” Sid answered Buffy sarcastically.  
“Oh my god…a real-life talking walking puppet dude!” Tristan said, in shock by Sid’s existence. “Now I really have seen everything.”  
“You must be the son’s slayer; you seem a lot simpler than I thought!” Sid told Tristan, annoying the male slayer without even trying.  
“I say we chop him up into little piece and make stakes out of him!” Tristan snapped back, not amused with the talking dummy’s insult to his intelligence.  
“Get to talking Sid before I take up my son on his idea.” Buffy warned Sid.  
“We have to complete this twisted game the shadow demon has created whether we like it or not because the finale level is a showdown between it and us.” Sid informed the group. “But first one of you have to come to Sunnydale Hospital with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVEL 5 = COMPLETED


	6. Level 6 Sunnydale Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid the dummy takes Buffy and Angel's son Tristan Summers to Sunnydale 2.0's Hospital in search of the shadowsong blade, a powerful weapon that can be used against the shadow demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

The mystery of Sunnydale 2.0 showed no signs of slowing down and if Buffy, Spike, Willow, Giles, Faith, Xander, Dawn and/or Tristan wanted to solve it so they could return to the real world then one of them had to go with the living dummy Sid to Sunnydale Hospital as the next level of the shadow demon’s twisted game continued.  
After having an unexpected mother/son bonding experience with Buffy Summers, Tristan decided he needed a break from all the warm and fuzzy feelings that seemed to flow so freely around the scooby gang and therefore jumped at the chance of getting some time away from them, volunteering without hesitation to escort Sid to Sunnydale Hospital.  
“Remind me again why this is a one man one puppet mission?” Tristan asked Sid as they walked up to the front entrance of Sunnydale Hospital. “If this turns out to be some trap, I will use you as kindling.”  
“Calm down boy slayer, it’s just the way it needs to be…I figured you’d be the one to assist me on this one.” Sid replied to Tristan as they walked through the front doors of Sunnydale Hospital, walking towards the reception area of the hospital. “If it were not you, I would have had to work around it still being about you.”  
“See now that sounds even more like a trap than it did before,” Tristan admitted to the magical dummy as they began walking down the hospital corridors. “It does not help that hospitals and I do not tend to mix very well, especially of the abandoned variety…”  
“Yeah, I heard about the whole continuing your mother’s dying and coming back legacy.” Sid responded to the male slayer. “Got to say of all family traditions that has got to be the weirdest one I have heard about.”  
“You seem awfully well informed for some puppet who just wound up here like the rest of us.” Tristan confessed, admitting his suspicions to Sid. “Folk are busy pointing the finger at me, but I see you little guy.”  
“I’m a man not a puppet or a little guy!” Sid snapped. “And all the supporting players know their role here, do not know why we do but we do…I am just the first that any of you have had the chance to talk to.”  
“I’ll believe you purely because hanging with you in this crazy world is a lot less work than some of the other choices…mainly Xander and Spike.” Tristan admitted as they reached the elevator within the hospital corridors. “This weapon against the shadow demon better be worth all this…”  
“Oh, trust me this one is going to blow your mind.” Sid revealed, as he signaled for Tristan to push the elevator button.  
“Okay, so whereabouts in this hospital is the weapon?” Tristan wondered, as he pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. “Please do not say…”  
“The morgue!” Sid told him, as he and the male slayer walked into the elevator after the doors opened.  
“It’s always the bloody morgue.” Tristan complained before pressing a button within the elevator and watching the elevator doors close.

As a supporting player in the shadow demon’s twisted game Sid knew the role he had to play just like many of the others and if he ever wanted to get out of this Sunnydale 2.0 hell dimension then he had no choice but to carry on, of course he wanted Buffy and her loved ones to win against the shadow demon but for Sid’s survival he did not need them to, he had to just play along.  
The main problem with that however was being in the know with an advantage to help them all but not being allowed to give anything away that was not within the game’s requirements, Sid wanted to survive at all costs but for old times sake he always wanted Buffy to get the hell out of there too.  
If Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander, Faith and Tristan were all to survive then they would have to handle some of the worst scenarios in order to do so and first up was Buffy Summer’s slayer son Tristan.  
“I bet you taste all nice being a slayer with a slayer mummy and everything.” A female vampire stated upon the opening of the elevator doors into the morgue corridor, as she grabbed Tristan from out of the elevator and threw him down onto the corridor floor, with Sid quickly getting out of the elevator to see two other male vampires in the corridors along with him, Tristan and the female vampire.  
Tristan quickly rose back to his feet only to be met by a punch across the face by the female vampire, while the two male vampires began walking towards a worried Sid who desperately charged at them both only to be kicked by the male vampire on the right sending the dummy flying across the corridor before hitting a wall violently and falling to the ground, accompanied by the sound of wood breaking.  
A worried Tristan quickly got back control as he jumped at the female vampire causing them both to fall to the ground before he pulled out a wooden stake from his jacket pocket and launched it into the vampire’s chest, causing her to explode into dust.  
Before he could get back onto his feet once more, the two male vampires charged at him, the one on the left grabbing Tristan by his hair and pulling him back up onto his feet before beginning to sink his teeth into the male slayer, luckily for Tristan a watching an injured Sid decided to use a broken piece of wood which served as his lower leg and threw it with force, the wooden launching into the back of the vampire about to snack on Tristan and piercing it’s way through to the vampire’s chest causing him to explode into dust.  
“Thanks!” Tristan said appreciate before punching the last remaining vampire, then jumping up mid-air to high kick the vamp in the face, causing the vampire to fall to the ground as Tristan quickly picked back up his stake, rushed over to the last vamp and launched the stake into his chest, causing the last vampire to turn to dust just like the others.  
“I guess chopping me up to make stakes is not a bad idea after all,” Sid joked, as he pulled himself up, struggling to stand on one leg.  
“I know you are probably too proud and everything, but I could carry you the rest of the way…” Tristan offered, already knowing the living dummy would reject his offer.  
“Absolutely not!” Sid snapped, clearly offended by the idea of him being carried by the male slayer.  
“Fine,” Tristan replied, while looking around the hospital corridors. “Actually, I have something of an idea for a temporary fix…”  
“I am suddenly more scared than I have ever been in my entire life!” Sid admitted with an exceptionally low level of sarcasm, only somewhat joking, genuinely a little scared of what Tristan had just thought up.

After a quick fix courtesy of medical supplies from the hospital they were in and Tristan’s quick thinking, Sid the dummy was once again walking on both legs, although one of those legs was holding together via literally anything sticky that the male slayer could get his hands on including Sellotape, glue stitches and the remains of ill-advised stapling attempts.  
“I am literally one wrong move from falling apart all over again.” Sid complained, as he and Tristan walked into the main room of the morgue where they kept all the bodies. “I feel like someone’s worn out toy!”  
“Well not to kick you while your down but you kind of look like someone’s worn out toy.” Tristan teased the puppet.  
“Very funny,” Sid replied as he began walking over to a nearby slab which had a sheet covering a body.  
“This feels like grave digging before the whole grave part.” Tristan said as he pulled off the sheet, only to be left horrified to find a version of himself laying dead on the slab. “What kind of sick game is this?”  
“It’s the shadow demon’s vessel, or rather it was the shadow demon’s vessel…” Sid began to explain, knowing how awful this must be for Tristan. “After every possession, the thing that possessed it’s victim always leaves something behind so to speak…I like to call it a mark or a sign that it’s been there…”  
“So, what my dead body is the ultimate weapon against this thing? Because I am so over dying!” Tristan snapped at Sid, while struggling to stop looking at his own corpse in front of him.  
“You do not need to die to get the weapon you simply have to find it within this version of you…” Sid admitted to him.  
“So, I have to dissect myself to get the weapon?” Tristan asked the living dummy. “That’s twisted even by my standards…”  
“You tortured slayers with poisoned darts, made them nothing more than blood bags for vamps, killed your own friend’s lover and attempted to blow up your own parents…I think this level of twisted is definitely on your level!” Sid told the male slayer, trying to reassure the slayer in his own way.  
“I do like the poetry of myself being the weapon,” Tristan admitted, as he picked up a nearby scalpel. “Where should I start?”  
“I’d advise the chest!” Sid suggested and without hesitation Tristan began cutting the open the chest of the dead version of himself which laid there lifeless on the cold morgue slab.  
After cutting open an alternative world’s version of himself, Tristan put the scalpel down and launched his hand into the chest of the dead Tristan, wriggling his hand around inside of the corpse much to Sid’s disgust before pulling out a luminous grand sword which let out an almost blinding white glow.  
“Now, this I like!” Tristan said with amazement as he admired the sword he was holding, known as the shadowsong blade. “This I really like!”  
Within a blink of the eye Buffy, Spike, Willow, Giles, Faith, Xander and Dawn appeared as if from out of nowhere, shocking Tristan in the process, but not shocking Sid who knew this was all a part of the game.  
“What’s with the sword?” Faith asked immediately, not phased by the sudden teleportation. “Looks like it comes with its own light bulb.”  
“I know…I think this is what true love feels like!” Tristan replied, while still lost gazing at the shadowsong blade.  
“This is where the contest truly begins!” Sid revealed to them all.  
“And what is that supposed to mean?” Dawn asked the living dummy.  
Suddenly a blue colored portal opened within the morgue room, shocking all by its presence and even managing to make Tristan take his eyes off the shadowsong blade.  
“My role has been completed, now it is time for you all to go through the portal…” Sid confessed to them. “For what it is worth I really hope you all make it to the end and defeat this thing once and for all…”  
Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Faith, Spike, Dawn and Tristan all in unison began looking at the portal opened in front of them with a sense of dread, as they all knew they had no choice but to jump into the portal if they ever wanted to get out of Sunnydale 2.0 but all equally dreading the trials and tribulations they would have to go through before returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVEL 6 = COMPLETED  
> SID = CHARACTER UNLOCKED


	7. Level 7 High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris finds himself back at Sunnydale High School, as he and Dawn Summers find themselves up against the vengeance demon Anyanka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

After throwing themselves into a portal not knowing where they would end up or what awaited them, Xander Harris and Dawn Summers found themselves standing outside the front entrance to a boarded up Sunnydale High School, the one that Buffy Summers infamously blew up at Graduation, not the one which Dawn found herself attending.  
“So, I am going to go out on a limb here and say the whole being back at high school thing is not a good sign, I mean I already survived this place once much to everyone’s shock including my own I doubt I am going to make it out a second time.” Xander admitted to Dawn, as the two slowly began walking cautiously towards the front entrance.  
“I am sure there’s not a hellmouth here like in our Sunnydale…although now that I have said that I have realized that there is most definitely going to be a hellmouth underneath this place!” Dawn replied, attempting badly to reassure her boyfriend. “I sure hope we do not have to deal with a bunch of uber vamps because that should really be Buffy’s job.”  
“Sure, sounds like a Buffy thing to me too,” Xander agreed as they opened the doors and walked into the corridors of Sunnydale High School. “He says while literally terrified that we’re about to be eaten and Joyce will wind up being raised by Andrew.”  
“Well at least we did not leave her with Illyria although the idea of Illyria raising our girl into the next Xena is totally awesome.” Dawn admitted as the two continued to walk down the corridors of the high school, heading straight towards the library where Xander, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Cordelia and Oz spent so much time in their teens trying not to wind up dead and helping Buffy defeat whatever evil came her way.  
Being back at Sunnydale High was literally Xander’s worst nightmare which was of course why they had wound up there as he realised this version of his high school past was literally hell, which in his opinion high school always was.  
The idea of heading to the library just seemed to make perfect sense to both Xander and Dawn, as they hoped the books Giles once stored in there would still be there and somehow help them find a way back home to their daughter.   
However, despite expecting to expect the unexpected neither Xander nor Dawn would be prepared for what awaiting them in the library.

“Xander Harris I hear in your dimension you and I had a little thing, sounds like that version of me had as bad a taste in men as I once did.” Anyanka said in full demonic face form, as she greeted both Xander and Dawn as they walked into the library to find her stood waiting in front of the table.  
“Anya…” Xander replied with a saddened sigh, struggling to see the woman he almost married once again back in demon mode.  
“Just what dimension are you from exactly?” Dawn asked the vengeance demon.  
“A very miserable one where bunnies reign supreme…” Anyanka complained. “Have you ever tried to get a wish out of a bunny? It is not fun and that is before you take into consideration how terrifying those beasts are…once I am done with the two of you, I get to play in your world!”  
“I do not suppose there’s any chance I can appeal to the good in you that I know is there deep down all that demon and stop you from killing us both?” Xander pleaded with Anyanka, afraid to go up against his former fiancé.  
“You know if you wish for him to be replaced by literally anything or anyone, I will grant that wish?” Anyanka joked with Dawn. “A powerful little ball of energy cannot be pleased with this mere mortal being!”  
“Hey if he was good enough for you, he is good enough for me!” Dawn argued with the evil version of her friend.  
“I can tell you’ve had a taste of what you can do in other dimensions but you have yet to go to your home dimension, the one Glory tried to bleed you dry to get to…your power there is godlike whereas where you are now you are literally just a key.” Anyanka informed the slayer’s sister. “If you wish to go back there, I will grant your wish, you could be a god instead of someone’s sister, mother or girlfriend.”  
“As good as that sounds…not! I am going to have to pass.” Dawn responded, rejecting Anyanka’s offer to learn more about her powers being the key.  
“Oh well you cannot say I was not kind before I had to get nasty!” Anyanka replied before charging towards them both, ready to kill Dawn and Xander.  
“Destroy the necklace destroy her power source!” Xander shouted, before Anyanka grabbed a hold of him with both hands and threw him across the library, causing Xander to go flying towards and then crash onto and then through the library table.  
A quick acting Dawn quickly yanked the necklace off Anyanka’s neck, threw it to the ground and stomped on it with her shoes causing the vengeance demon to scream “No!” as a green light appeared out of the broken necklace, symbolizing the end of Anyanka’s powers.  
“Sorry about that!” Dawn apologised before punching Anyanka across the face, causing the former demon to fall to the ground unconscious. “But at least you get to live unlike the other Anya…”

After defeating Anyanka and helping her wounded boyfriend Xander tend to his wounds, Dawn and Xander notice a portal appear within the cage in the library, the one in which Oz used to lock himself in to stop him hurting anyone when becoming a werewolf.  
They did not know if this portal would lead them home or to another test that the shadow demon had planned for them but they were certain it was time for them both to leave Sunnydale High for good and so the two of them wasted no time in going through the portal within the cage, although they were not the only ones.  
Not long after Dawn and Xander disappeared into the portal, a now awakened Anya pulled herself up from off the library floor and began making her way towards the still opened portal, knowing exactly where it led to.  
“To hell with being a slave to bunnies even being an incompetent human in an incompetent world will be an improvement to that!” Anya declared before walking into the portal, preparing for a whole new life as a human, just like the Anya before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVEL 7 = COMPLETED  
> DAWN SUMMERS = CHARACTER UNLOCKED  
> XANDER HARRIS = CHARACTER UNLOCKED  
> ANYA JENKINS = CHARACTER UNLOCKED


	8. Level 8 Old Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is forced to deal with faces from her past in order to free herself and Giles from Sunnydale 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

Faith Lehane had come along way since her days in Sunnydale having gone from a slightly unstable slayer to fully rogue within her time in the small town that Buffy Summers had called home. She had went from the misunderstood slayer to the evil one teaming up with the immortal Mayor and then after a brief spell in Los Angeles and a briefer prison stint she returned to Sunnydale to help her former foes defeat the first.  
After the fall of Sunnydale Faith had kept herself busy on her path to redemption helping both Giles and Angel with various missions and even helping out Buffy from time to time as she set out to help other slayers like herself; eventually leading her towards her newfound kinship with Tristan Summers, Buffy’s son.  
Faith was no longer the misunderstood slayer or the rogue slayer everyone feared, she was a grown woman with a past that she used to help better not only her future but those around her too but despite how far she came being back in Sunnydale always made her feel uneasy and that was before she realized what awaited her in Sunnydale 2.0.  
“No offense Mr. G but I would have preferred a companion with a bit more bite to their bark if you get me!” Faith told Giles as the two walked through the gates of Sunnydale’s Old Quarry. “Dawn has the whole key thing going for her, Buffy’s the undefeated slayer, Tristan’s got that cool new blade, Spike literally does bite and there’s Xander…well at least I did not get Xander.”  
“I recall you and I making a rather good team in the past if I do say so myself.” Giles replied to the redeemed slayer as the two continued walking through the Quarry.  
“Yeah you are great as the book guy handing me the knowledge, but I’d rather not go into battle with someone I am going to be scared of dying on me!” Faith admitted to the former watcher. “I know you can handle your own, but hell knows what we are going to find ourselves up against.”  
“I am touched that you worry enough about me to fear my death Faith, you have certainly come a long way over the years but you need not worry so much because I am certain whatever you find yourself up against you will be victorious.” Giles responded, reassuring the slayer of her capabilities.  
“Maybe having you as my teammate is a better choice than the others.” Faith confessed with a genuine smile before turning to see Kakistos stood there in front of them both, more than delighted to see the slayer who bested him.  
“Surely it cannot be…” Giles said in shock, as he and Faith stood in front of the ancient vampire Kakistos.  
“Long time no see slayer; I wonder how well you will fare against me without the help of the blonde one.” Kakistos stated, reveling in Faith’s shock over his return. “The Shadow Demon offered me a chance and I snapped it right up, just like I am going to snap you right up!”  
“Well I’ve already killed you once I’ll take great joy in doing it another time.” Faith declared as she walked towards Kakistos. “In fact, I could keep killing you all day long and never get tired of it!”

Kakistos was the beginning of Faith’s downward spiral many years ago, the ruthless vampire who killed her first watcher which inspired the slayer to run to Sunnydale in the first place, so she understood why the shadow demon would deal her this foe and give her the challenge of having to face him once again.  
Although she had already conquered her fear of the ancient vampire when she killed him the first time around and had no worries about defeating him a second time, as long as she found herself a big enough stake to pierce its way through Kakistos’ chest.  
Kakistos had a strength unlike most vampires but Faith had dealt with far more than just vampires since their last showdown and she was proving that in the Old Quarry as she more than held her own against one of the oldest vampires in history.  
After slamming her body into the cold hard ground Faith quickly rose back to her feet once more before lifting a large boulder nearby and running towards Kakistos, throwing herself and the boulder on top of the vampire, causing the vampire to fall to the ground with Faith on top of him and the boulder she was holding in her hands.  
Faith then threw the boulder onto the vampire’s head before pushing down on it with all her strength, as she pulled out a sharp blade from her trouser pocket and began chiseling away at Kakistos’ neck, all while keeping her weight on the boulder, pushing down harder while chiseling away at his neck more and more until the vampire eventually turned to dust.  
“I hate to be the type to say I told you so, but I did.” Giles proclaimed as he raised out his hand and helped Faith get back up on her feet. “Quick thinking on the new approach to killing himself, very quick indeed.”  
“Well what can I say Mr. G other than the one thing I have got good at is killing things, it is what we slayers do and oh we do it so well.” Faith boasted, before a blue portal appeared in front of their eyes.  
“I do hope this one leads to our world.” Giles told the slayer. “I for one have had enough of Sunnydale 2.0.”  
“Me too,” Faith stated, while looking around the Old Quarry, feeling somewhat unfished here at the same time. “You first Giles, I’ll catch up on the other side, just want to take this all in one last time first.”  
“If you are sure Faith but do not take too long, we do not know how long this portal will remain open.” Giles warned the redeemed slayer before walking into the portal and disappearing from her sight.  
“Well I do not know about you, but I thought he would never leave.” A familiar voice told Faith, as she turned around to see The Mayor Richard Wilkins the 3rd. “I did however know for a fact you weren’t going to head off straight away.”  
“I figured Kakistos wasn’t my only challenge, sure physically he’d put up a good fight, but this shadow demon seems to love to play with people’s minds.” Faith replied to her former boss, a boss she once saw as a father figure. “Are you him or an alternate world version of him?”  
“I am him my little firecracker…I really have missed you!” The Mayor admitted to her. “To be honest I was a little pissed you joined Buffy’s side once again after my death but I kind of get it…well not really!”  
“I’ve missed you too but that does not mean I miss the person I was when I was by your side calling you boss.” Faith replied, clearly struggling with seeing The Mayor once again. “I loved you like a father…only better because my actual father was even more of a nightmare than you!”  
“I loved you like a daughter.” The Mayor said sincerely. “Which is why I’m not going to even try insulting you by offering you to stay here with me and take over this hell hole…I know that is not something you want anymore now you’re all good and everything.”  
“So, that was the shadow demon’s big plan then reawaken the rogue slayer?” Faith wondered.  
“The Shadow Demon is filled with plans all super exciting but I suspect you will go out of your way to stop every single one, you always were and always will be a formidable force Faith.” The Mayor told the slayer he loved like a daughter. “I just wanted a chance to say goodbye to you properly.”  
“Goodbye boss!” Faith responded, as tears began forming in her eyes. “May we meet again one day…”  
And with those finale words Faith turned away from the Mayor and her past one last time before walking forward to her future, into the portal and returning to the place which she now called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVEL 8 = COMPLETED  
> FAITH LEHANE = CHARACTER UNLOCKED  
> RUPERT GILES = CHARACTER UNLOCKED


	9. Level 9 The Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Tristan find themselves transported to the initiative where they go head to head with Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

Xander, Dawn, Faith and Giles may have found their way out of Sunnydale 2.0 with some unexpected additions but there were still many people still to face the shadow demon’s many challenges and next up was Spike who had an unexpected companion in Buffy and Angel’s lovechild Tristan Summers.  
Spike knew instantly where Tristan and he had wound up after exiting their portal when they found themselves in an elevator within the initiative, the place that had treated him like a Guinea pig and implanted him with a chip in his head which led to the peroxide blonde haired vampire’s very unexpected redemption.  
Although this place was another worldly version of the initiative the moment the vampire and the male slayer found themselves within the elevator Spike instantly felt like he was back within the very same place he was briefly captured.  
“I get elevators can be triggering for claustrophobics and such but I kind of expected the shadow demon’s challenge to be a little bit more creative than this.” Tristan said to Spike, while still holding the shadowsong blade in his right hand, the light from the mystical sword lighting up the dark and damp elevator. “I mean the thing lived inside of me long enough to pick out something far worse than this!”  
“This is not just some elevator…outside those doors is the initiative the very place which shoved a chip inside my head!” Spike replied to the male slayer.  
“Oh, I get it, so this is your challenge, and I am just a long for the ride.” Tristan realized, before noticing Spike was nervous about walking through those doors. “Look I know we are not exactly the best team, but I got you on this one!”  
“Do not blood pity me kid,” Spike snapped before charging ahead, as the doors open and walked into the corridors of the initiative. “You just make sure that lamp shade blade cuts as good as a normal sword if we go up against anything which we will more than likely have to do to get the hell out of here!”  
“Well that teaches me for trying to be kind to Spike of all people.” Tristan mumbled to himself as he quickly followed the vampire into the initiative.

Tristan knew the shadow demon would put him through a few challenges before the shadow demon would allow him to leave, if the shadow demon would allow him to leave which he doubted highly when he put into consideration that he was the only equipped with the weapon that could potentially kill the powerful demon, whose capture led to the creation of the slayer line, but never did he think one of those challenges would be having to be alongside the vampire Spike.  
He did not quite understand what it was about Spike that rubbed him up the wrong way, maybe it was the fact the vampire helped Mandi escape him a long time ago or that Spike was his mother Buffy’s on/off lover but one thing he knew for certain is that he’d rather be in hell than be tortured by Spike’s company.  
“You could have just waited in the elevator while I handled this one you know.” Spike complained to Tristan, as the two of them continued walking through a large hallway within the initiative.  
“Sure, so you could find the next portal to god knows where and leave me behind.” Tristan replied to the peroxide blonde haired vampire. “I think I’ll stick to your side no matter how torturous it might be until we get the hell of out Sunnydale.”  
“If we do not wind up killing each other first.” Spike stated, as the two walked through another set of electronic bunker style sliding doors to find themselves within the main operations room of the initiative where they were shocked to find Adam stood there waiting for them both.  
“I’m going to guess you’re some kind of demon/robot hybrid?” Tristan guessed, aiming his question towards Adam.  
“Actually, he’s a bit of everything made by a mad scientist who went by the name of Professor Maggie Smith.” Spike answered the male slayer.  
“My name is Adam; you must be the son of Buffy Summers it was be a great pleasure tearing you apart and sending the pieces of you back to your mother.” Adam greeted Tristan chillingly before turning to Spike. “As for you, killing you in order to get another shot at Buffy is going to be very fulfilling.”  
Adam charged at them both without hesitation as Tristan sped his way towards the enhanced cyborg, swinging the shadowsong blade in Adam’s direction, who dodged the attack of the blade before grabbing the hand of Tristan and applying enough pressure until Tristan dropped the shining blade on the ground.   
He then punched the male slayer repeatedly in the stomach before throwing him with force across the room causing Tristan to hit the ground with force, as Spike took the opportunity to run at Adam before punching him across the face to which the cyborg did not even so much as flinch much to Spike’s dismay.  
Adam deliver a series of punches from both of his hands across Spike’s face before kicking the peroxide vampire in the gut and causing him to fall to the ground, just in time for the cyborg to turn his attention back to Tristan who was slowly getting back on his feet.  
“It took a lot for your mother to beat me the last time,” Adam boasted as he began slowly walking towards a now fully standing Tristan, while Spike began getting back onto his feet. “I can already tell you are nowhere near as strong as here; you may as well give in to your impending death now!”  
“Here’s the thing see once you die once or twice, it loses its edge.” Tristan replied to the modern-day version Frankenstein’s monster.  
“I see you have your mother’s awful sense of wit,” Adam told the male slayer before punching him across the face and picking up his body, lifting it until Tristan was above him as he tightened his grip on the slayer, planning to break him in half. “I wonder if you bleed like her.”  
Spike knew there was little time to save Tristan and so he acted fast as he ran over to where the swansong blade was laid on the ground causing the surface beneath it to shine with the blade’s luminous glow before he tried to lift it up only for the handle to burn the vampire.  
“Son of a bitch!” Spike shouted, before covering his hand with a part of his jacket, picking up the blade by it is handle, then shouted towards Buffy’s son. “Catch!”  
Spike launched the swansong blade towards Adam and Tristan, Adam’s hands too busy holding Tristan above him to catch it, as Tristan managed to free a hand to catch the blade and quickly launched it through the top of Adam’s head, pushing harder and further through the cyborg’s skull until Adam fell to the ground, with Tristan falling on top of the human made monster.  
Tristan quickly climbed off the enhanced cyborg, getting back onto his feet before looking at Adam to see he was now completely lifeless much to both Tristan and Spike’s relief.  
“I thought the thing would at least injure him did not think it was powerful enough to kill the bastard!” Spike admitted as he walked over to Tristan, surprised by Adam’s death.  
“Yeah well this thing is powerful enough to hurt the shadow demon somehow…figures it would kill the wannabe monster of Frankenstein.” Tristan replied before he bent over, grabbed the handle of the swansong blade, and pulled it out of Adam’s skull slowly.  
“Why does that thing not burn you? Has it got something against vampires or something?” Spike wondered as Tristan began using Adam’s trousers to wipe the blood off the swansong blade.  
“I have no idea…I am still working this thing out myself.” Tristan responded, as he began looking at the swansong blade, which he was holding in his hand once more.

Trips down memory lane were never particularly good in anyone’s case particularly the ones that you wish you had no memory of in the first place but for Spike, going back to the very place that began his redemption story proved rather awarding to him.  
The initiative installed a chip inside his brains to which years later they removed following Spike’s soul being restored and therefore his redemption truly began, so because of that very reason the initiative did not hold power over him in fact he realized he had come to a place in his life where he would consider himself somewhat thankful to them.  
“Big blue portal, can only mean we have somewhere else to be.” Tristan stated as he and Spike stood within the main operations room within the initiative, Tristan holding the shadowsong blade in his hand firmly, the two of them standing in front of a large, blue, other world like portal. “Here is hoping it is home, wherever that is these days…”  
“Somehow I doubt defeating commander cyborg was the only mission we had before we get back to a world that makes a little bit more sense than this freakshow.” Spike replied to the male slayer, cautious about walking into another portal.  
“Perhaps you are right but if we hope for the best who knows we may be separated this time around.” Tristan teased the vampire, hiding the fact that he too was nervous about where the portal would lead.  
“Well that’s bloody nice is it, you know you are just like your mother not even thanking me for saving your rotten life just straight to the insults!” Spike snapped before taking a huff and storming his way into the portal, the vampire disappearing into the portal before the portal itself disappeared too.  
“Something tells me that is not a good sign!” Tristan mumbled to himself, realizing wherever Spike was going that he was not going with the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVEL 9 = COMPLETED  
> SPIKE = CHARACTER UNLOCKED


	10. Level 10 Sunnydale Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow finds an unexpected ally in Angel as she winds up in the Sunnydale Mall only to have to face a alternate universe's version of Tara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

Willow Rosenberg found herself walking out of a portal and into the clearly shutdown Sunnydale Mall as she quickly took in the scenery of the place she, Buffy and Xander used to frequently visit in their teen years before her and Buffy began taking Buffy’s younger sister to in their early adult years.  
The Sunnydale Mall brought back a lot of good memories for the red headed witch and unlike everywhere else within Sunnydale 2.0 it held no bad memories that she could think of, in fact one of her friend Buffy Summers’ early victories happened in this very mall when Buffy blew up The Judge with the help of Xander’s military knowledge courtesy of a spell that Willow did not cast.  
As Willow walked towards the center of the mall she found herself shocked to see the back of a dark haired man sitting on a bench but this did not alarm the witch as she believed it was a friend not foe and proceeded with walking over to him, until she was stood in front of Angel much to the witch’s delight.  
“Well we were wondering when you were going to show up to help out with this trip to some hell dimension’s version of Sunnydale!” Willow greeted the dark-haired vampire, who quickly stood up to face her. “You missed a nostalgic trip back to the Summers household not to mention a rather awkward return to the blood factory, oh, and your son got this really cool luminous sword before we all got separated and I wound up here.”  
“My son?” Angel asked the witch. “You mean Connor is here too?”  
“No, your other son, you know the one you and Buffy miraculously had without you losing a soul or anything.” Willow replied before realising that Angel was not filled in on his son Tristan being alive again. “Oh, I probably should have led with Tristan’s alive again and he’s not a demon, vampire or behind all of this…that we know of anyway.”  
“Yeah you definitely should have started by telling me my son is no longer dead.” Angel stated with a genuine smile, more than delighted to learn his son was back to life. “But I will forgive you on the whole count of my son is alive!”  
“Unfortunately, the back from the dead party is going to have to wait until we figure out why the heck the shadow demon has taken us here.” Willow informed the vampire with a soul. “Which means I should probably catch you up on what we know so far…”

Angel had very little time to wrap his head around the sudden revival of the son he shared with Buffy or how the hell he had come to be back in Sunnydale despite it no longer existing, as he and Willow began to search the Sunnydale Mall in search of whatever it is they had to face or find before being transported somewhere else.  
“Buffy never said she went to the astral plane, actually nobody even said there was an astral plane.” Angel confessed to Willow as they stopped outside a boarded-up bookstore. “Once we all find a way out of this does Tristan get to come with us or is, he back to this astral plane?”  
“Apparently a certain higher being I went to school with and you used to solve cases with moved heaven and earth to bring you back your kid,” Willow informed the good vampire. “I’m guessing before he got a chance to fully be alive again the shadow demon got a hold of him and well here, we all are.”  
“You mean Cordy brought my son back?” Angel asked, genuinely touched by his former love’s never-ending dedication to him. “I wish she could bring herself back…”  
“I know you miss her but clearly she’s making big waves up there, Cordelia always did have a sense of being above us all…now she really is!” Willow replied to Angel, attempting to comfort him. “I’d love to chit and chat with you all day, but first can you kick the doors down?”  
“What makes you so certain whatever we are looking for is inside a bookstore?” Angel asked the redheaded witch.  
“I was more thinking there’d be a book or something I could use to find some way out of this mess considering the books back at the magic box were a bust but hey if the answer is behind these doors that would be super cool too!” Willow answered before Angel began attacking the planks of wood boarding up the door.  
After a few punches and kicks from Angel, the vampire and the witch walked through the now dismantled front doors of the bookstore only for Willow to be left completely shell shocked to see Tara stood there waiting for them both.  
“Tara…” Willow struggled to say, lost for words by the shock revival of the love of her life.  
“I do not get it; you’re meant to be dead.” Angel said to Tara, only for him and Willow to be further shocked when Tara’s face turned into full vampire mode.  
“Oh, I very much am!” Tara replied sinisterly. “Just a little less dead than your world’s Tara.”

Tara Maclay was a bewitching beauty, a powerful witch and the love of Willow Rosenberg’s life and the day she died tore Willow apart, sending the redheaded witch spiralling out of control as she went from the heart of the scooby gang to the fearsome Dark Willow.   
Losing Tara changed Willow’s world forever and there was not a day that went by that she did not miss her with all her heart. Willow may have moved on to a couple of romantic entanglements, but she never quite loved anyone like she loved Tara and a part of her had began to believe she never would.  
So, for Willow to be standing there within the bookstore of Sunnydale Mall with Angel by her side, both of them looking at an alternate universe’s version of Tara, the pain became all to real as she saw the face of the woman she loved before it turned to that of a vampire’s, instantly knowing this was not that Tara she loved more than anything but some twisted version of her.  
“What’s wrong Willow sweetie? Do you not think I am pretty like this?” Tara asked while flaunting her vampire face, getting off on the pain her existence inflicted on Willow.  
“Stop it!” Willow pleaded, as tears began forming in her eyes. “Stop it, you are not her! You are not my Tara.”  
“No, I am so much better darling, you see your version could never match your power whereas my power has only grown more and more since I turned into a vampire.” Tara revealed to her.  
“Willow step outside, you do not have to handle this!” Angel told his friend. “I will do this for you.”  
Tara laughed at Angel’s somewhat kind gesture he had just made to Willow before raising her right hand in the air, before a bolt of black lightning appeared from out of her right hand, flying through the sky and attacking Angel, sending the vampire flying out of the bookstore.  
“I just cannot stand when a man pushes his way into girl talk.” Tara told Willow.  
“I do not want to have to hurt you, I know you are not her, but I do not want to hurt any version of her.” Willow stated, as tears began falling from her eyes.  
“Oh sweetie, you’re used to being with the shy Tara but this one likes to be the dominant one.” Tara informed the redheaded witch before releasing another bolt of black lightning from her hand, the lightning bolt heading straight for Willow, forcing her to think fast as the two witches began a deadly showdown.

The alternate reality version of Tara Maclay was not wrong, she was a very powerful witch even more powerful than the Tara that Willow knew which was probably down to the vampirism however, Tara’s powers were no match for Willow, no other witch ever was.  
Despite managing to overpower Tara 2.0, Willow just could not bring herself to dust the vampire version of the woman she loved, having already lost a Tara once before, unable to lose another, even if this was not her Tara and perhaps that is exactly what the shadow demon wanted from her because as soon as she knocked out vamp Tara a bright blue portal appear within the bookstore, right in front of the redheaded witch.  
Willow looked outwards from the bookstore quickly noticing Angel was still passed out on the floor outside of the bookstore, and without hesitation she grabbed a hold of a passed out Tara’s arms and began dragging her towards the portal, until Willow and Tara disappeared into the portal, unknowingly leaving Angel behind in the process as the portal closed behind the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVEL 10 = COMPLETED  
> WILLOW ROSENBERG = CHARACTER UNLOCKED  
> VAMPIRE TARA = CHARACTER UNLOCKED


	11. Level 11 Sunnydale Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy Summers finds herself reunited with her first love Angel and her first successor slayer Kendra Young as she heads to Sunnydale Zoo to take on two enemies from Buffy, Angel and Kendra's pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

Buffy Summers had dealt with a lot in Sunnydale; she defeated The Master, killed Angelus even though it broke her heart, blew up her high school to defeat the evil Mayor, merged with Willow and Xander to take down Adam, died defeating the goddess Glory, endured Willow’s vengeance as Dark Willow and finally destroyed the first while changing the slayer line forever.  
Sunnydale 2.0 had proved to be just as troublesome for Buffy but all the trouble in the world was worth it because she had got to be with her son Tristan once more and for once for the first time they actually got to be just mother and son, if only briefly, and that meant everything to the blonde haired slayer.  
However, she had found herself separated from the rest of the gang and walking out of a portal to find herself stood outside the main entrance of Sunnydale Zoo, not knowing what she would face next before she could find some kind of way to reunite with her loved ones.  
“Willow said you were in this alternate world too,” Angel greeted Buffy, as he appeared from out of the shadows and walked over to the slayer. “She said Tristan was here somewhere too.”  
“Yeah, he is! Or at least he was.” Buffy replied to the vampire who was the father to her son. “Where is Willow now?”  
“I have a theory she’s back in the normal world although that is me wishful thinking.” Angel explained to her. “Here’s hoping the fact it is just you and me here that it means everybody else is back in the real world.”  
“Yeah,” Buffy responded with a worried sigh. “I sure hope that is the case!”  
“We meet again Angelus,” Kendra announced in her Jamaican accent as she appeared from out of the shadows and began walking over to Buffy. “I hear in your world my life span was as short as most slayers if not shorter.”  
“You cannot believe how happy I am to see you again Kendra.” Buffy said with a genuine smile.  
“For me it is the first time meeting you,” Kendra replied to Buffy. “You stayed dead in my world, I was the only slayer in my world…well until I was killed and wound up wherever here is.”  
“I understand the shadow demon somehow lives within all slayers but what I do not understand is why he’s pulled you in here with us and not the Kendra we know.” Buffy wondered.  
“It is clear the shadow demon is messing with us all with these challenges I mean Willow had to take on a vampire Tara for crying out loud.” Angel informed the two slayers before turning his attention solely to Buffy. “I guess your challenge is to fight alongside Kendra and make sure she does not die this time around.”  
“Of course, I get sucked into some wacky hell dimension to be some pawn to some blonde girl’s guilt.” Kendra complained. “Well let us make this demon regret bringing me into the game!”  
“Question is…” Buffy replied to Angel. “What awaits us all inside this place…”

Kendra Young was from a different dimension to the one who died in the library of Sunnydale High at the hands or rather nails of the wicked vampire Drusilla and although she looked exactly like the Kendra from Buffy and Angel’s world she was different in many ways however, she had one fatale similarity as the other Kendra she too had died young and also at the hands of her dimension’s Drusilla the main difference being she was killed in Los Angeles and had never been to Sunnydale.  
As Kendra joined Buffy and Angel in walking through the front doors of Sunnydale Zoo, walking past the reception door and through another set of doors, the two slayers and the vampire with a soul quickly found themselves within a cross section of the zoo and who else but Drusilla stood in front of a cage with Darla stood by her side.  
“Oh yay! This is just too good…in every little world I always get to kill you repeatedly.” Drusilla told Kendra menacingly, all too eager to see her foe once more, and to get the opportunity to kill her once again.  
“This is my chance to finally end your existence!” Kendra replied to Drusilla, as she pulled out Mr. Pointy from her jacket pocket, Mr. Pointy being her infamous favorite wooden stake.  
“Are you really going to fight on the side of the slayers Angelus?” Darla asked Angel. “After all Buffy might be the mother of your second born but I am the mother of your first…”  
“You are not Connor’s mother you are just some weird other dimension version to the Darla of our world and if you’re all caught up I had no problem killing her the first time around.” Angel answered the blonde-haired vampire who in his world had sired him.  
“Oh well it was worth a shot to mention the little brat!” Darla laughed as she and Drusilla turned their faces into their vampire forms.  
“It is okay grandmother we will dine with their blood soon enough.” Drusilla promised her grandsire.  
“You are just as deluded in any world Drusilla so here is the quick catch up you have never been a match for me and you never will be no matter what dimension you come from!” Buffy threatened the raven-haired vampire.  
“Somebody a little huffy because Tristan prefers to call Dru mummy instead of Buffy.” Drusilla cackled at the blonde-haired slayer, mocking her.  
“Oh, I am going to double kill you for that one!” Buffy promised, as the two slayers and the male vampire charged towards the two female vampires, ready for one hell of a battle.

Angel quickly went head to head with his sire Darla who had proven to be a little bit more formidable than the Darla from his world, making the two vampires rather evenly matched, managing to get as much hits in as the other.   
While the two slayers Buffy and Kendra took on the deranged Drusilla, both of them trying to avoid her hypnotic ways as they continued their fight and just like Buffy predicted Drusilla quickly proved to be no match for her, let alone her with the addition of Kendra, as the two slayers quickly over powered Drusilla, with Kendra delivering the finale blow by launching Mr. Pointy into Drusilla’s chest and causing the raven haired vampire to turn to dust.  
“No!” Darla screamed, completely devastated by Drusilla’s death, which Angel quickly used to his advantage, as he pulled out a wooden stake from his jacket pocket and plunged it into Darla’s chest, causing the blonde haired vampire to turn to dust just seconds after Drusilla.  
“Thank you, Miss Summers, for helping me avenge my death!” Kendra thanked Buffy, before turning to look at Angel. “You too Angelus…Angel.”  
Before either Buffy or Angel could respond to the slayer, Kendra began to disappear slowly before completely vanishing from their sight.  
“Thank you too Kendra!” Buffy replied. “Thanks for being there when I could not…”  
With little time to contemplate the events that had just transpired, Buffy and Angel were quickly distracted by the sudden appearance of a blue portal which stood in front of them, urging them to go into it.  
“I guess this either means we are done, or we are on to the next level?” Angel guessed, as he and Buffy began walking towards the portal.  
“Surely the shadow demon will have got bored with us by now.” Buffy hoped, as she and Angel disappeared into the portal, neither knowing what awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVEL 11 = COMPLETED


	12. Level 12 Where Shadows Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the finale of Buffy: Chaos Bleeds (Twisted Remix), Buffy, Angel and their son Tristan go head to head with the shadow demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.  
> 15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +

The end of the shadow demon’s twisted game was near but before it did a final showdown awaited Buffy Summers, Angel and Tristan Summers as they had to find the powerful weapon known as the shadowsong blade, then find and hunt down the shadow demon itself and defeat it once and for all or else they would be stuck in this alternate world forever, if they were not killed during their attempts to kill the shadow demon.  
If they did win against the shadow demon however, it would not grant them victory as neither the slayer, the vampire or their son had any idea what the demon’s death would mean to the slayer line, considering it was lured, trapped and merged with the first slayer Sineya.  
Would the death of a key component to the creation of the slayer line bring about the end of all slayers and if not that in what other way would it effect the chosen ones? The answer to those questions awaited Buffy, Angel and Tristan but before they could even think about that they had to find a way to defeat the shadow demon.

“Where’s the blinding blade?” Buffy asked her son Tristan, as she, Tristan and Angel stood in front of the gates to a gothic and seemingly abandoned castle, the three of them realizing they were no longer in Sunnydale.  
“Your guess is as good as mines,” Tristan replied to her. “Having it remain within my hands would be too easy I presume.”  
“I’m so glad you alive!” Angel declared as he rushed over to his son and hugged the male slayer. “I really thought you were gone for good this time.”  
“Seems I learned a thing or two from you and Buffy about avoiding permanent death.” Tristan told Angel. “Let us just hope we can all keep up the family tradition when we go in there.”  
“I do not know about you too, but I have a funny feeling this is the finale level, spooky castle probably filled with darkness kind of seems like a shadow’s paradise.” Buffy guessed, as she examined the castle.  
“I say we split up,” Tristan suggested, only to be met by looks from both his parents that told him they were not happy with his suggestion. “You two should take down whatever minions is protecting the demon while I find the blade that way all three of us will be ready to take this thing down without any distractions.”  
“Okay but why do you get to find the sword?” Buffy asked her son. “I’m done for dusting, chopping or taking down whatever’s in there but I would mind a swinging of that sword either.”  
“I am not sure it will let you hold it, it definitely does not like vampires anyway as Spike found himself burned just touching the handle.” Tristan explained. “Besides, I literally dug the thing out of my own chest which means if it is not just for me then it bloody well should be.”  
“Now that is a valid if not very graphic point!” Buffy admitted to Tristan. “Okay, we will split up!”  
“Just make sure not to die for a third time Tristan,” Angel warned his son, half-jokingly, half worried.

Tristan decided to climb his way up the gothic castle from around the back, planning to smash his way into a room and search for the weapon that he could somehow felt was calling to him, which would be stranger to the male slayer if he had not literally pulled the shadowsong blade from out of his own chest, or rather an alternate world version of himself.  
He knew that by both Angel and Buffy entering through the front doors of the castle, that the two of them would keep any minions of the shadow demon’s would be kept busy as he continued his climb and broke into the castle in search of his magical sword.  
Tristan quickly found himself breaking a castle window and sneaking into a completely dark room before he began walking cautiously with his hands out in search of a nearby door.   
It took the slayer several minutes before he felt something like a door before confirming it by finding the doorknob and opening the door which led him to a hallway lit by candles hanging in lanterns on the walls, strategically placed down the hallway to highlight the entire view.  
Tristan wasted no time in checking door after door in the hallway, each room being completely dark just like the first room he broke into, until he reached the finale door in the hallway to which he opened without hesitation and with a slight misstep he quickly found himself falling down a lightless shoot that only confirmed to him that he had just falling through some kind of trap door.  
Tristan was falling for what seemed like forever but in reality was less than a minute, before the male slayer hit cold hard ground with force, finding himself in a dark and damp cave and injured from his fall much to his own frustration as he began to wonder if there was any way out of his current predicament.

Buffy and Angel wasted no time in beating, defeating and dusting the vampires which awaited for them once they walked into the castle through the front doors, finding themselves with a grand foyer with no doors barring the ones they came through, no windows, stairs or any sign of them going anywhere within the castle barring back out of it.  
“There must be a secret staircase or door or anything that gets us somewhere else in this bloody castle!” Buffy moaned as she began touching up a nearby wall, desperately searching for a secret entranceway. “There is more to this castle than this bloody room!”  
“Buffy…” Angel shouted as he noticed a blue portal appearing in between himself and the blonde-haired slayer, only to be ignored by her as she kept searching for a secret door, as the portal grew bigger. “Buffy!”  
“Are you just going to shout my name all day or are you actually going to help me?” Buffy asked before turning around to face Angel, noticing the blue portal standing between them immediately. “Oh…”  
“Something tells me we’ve reached the end of our involvement in this game.” Angel guessed.  
“No, not a chance,” Buffy stated before shouting upwards. “You hear me your world jumping demon pest! I am not going anywhere without my son; I am done with your games! Give me my son…we are not going anywhere!”  
“Buffy he might already be out of this world.” Angel suggested, uncertain if Buffy’s defiance in that moment was necessary.  
“Angel, he’s in this castle I can feel it.” Buffy stated as she bypassed the portal and walked over to Angel. “Something deep inside call it maternal instincts or whatever, it is telling me he is still here…Angel, I lost our son because he was put into a portal too quickly I am not losing him again because we were the ones rushing off home.”  
Before Angel could so much as nod his head in agreement to the blonde haired slayer, the vampire noticed the blue portal vanish into thin air, giving them no choice but to stay behind, not that they would have it any other way.  
“Okay we are not going to leave this castle until we have personally both touched every inch of these walls…” Angel began to say, before a loud creaking noise attracted both his and Buffy’s attention as they turned to their right to find a door shaped hole suddenly appear on the wall. “Or we could just walk that way and see where it goes.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me!” Buffy replied as she began walking towards the door shaped hole in the wall, with Angel quickly following behind her.

Tristan struggled to his feet within the dark cave he had found himself falling into and as he managed to stand he noticed a light coming from further down the tunnel of the cave, not waiting for long before he slowly began limping his way down towards the tunnel in search of the source of light, hoping it was the same light that his special blade blasted from the sword itself.  
It took far longer than Tristan would have liked to limp his way through the cave until but eventually he found the shadowsong blade sat on a large boulder, shining with all of its glory, calling out for the male slayer to hold it once again as Tristan could not help but find himself admiring its beauty once again.  
After spending much more time admiring the shadowsong blade than he did looking for it, Tristan eventually picked up the magical sword which had a new reaction to his touch this time, as Tristan held the handle of the sword in his right hand, the sword’s light began travelling across the slayer’s body until he too was covered in the same light as the mystical shadowsong blade.  
“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Tristan said the sword, as if he felt the sword could somehow hear him.

Buffy and Angel found themselves walking into an empty ballroom within the gothic Victorian mansion where they found the back of Tristan’s body stood facing away from them in the middle of the floor, standing remarkably still.  
“I am going to guess the search for the super sword did not go to well?” Buffy asked Tristan, as she and Angel cautiously walked towards him.  
“Tristan, is that you?” Angel asked, as Tristan turned around to reveal his eyes were completely jet black.  
“Yes and No,” Dark Tristan replied to them both. “I am both Tristan and not Tristan, in fact you would consider me the original considering I predate him, and the two of you…heck I predate humanity…but not the dinosaurs, I am nowhere near as ancient as the first!”  
“What have you done with our son?” Buffy screamed at the twisted version of Tristan.  
“Do you not understand I am both your son and your creator?” Twisted Tristan answered the blonde-haired slayer. “You and Angel’s alliance was destined to give birth to my vessel you see…I created you and the two of you created me.”  
“I would rather die than see you anywhere near my son!” Angel snapped at the demon.  
“The Shadow Men never did tell you how they trapped me did they?” Dark Tristan asked them both. “Or rather how I trapped them…you see they deceived with the lie that the first slayer would serve as a vessel and up onto the most recent generation she was my closest tie…however, I deceived them into believing they had tricked me because I foresaw the union of a slayer and demon, one that would create my perfect vessel.”  
“You are lying! Why would you want a vessel in the first place? Surely, you were powerful enough without one.” Buffy argued with the demonic version of her son.  
“Oh, I was…but the pleasure of destruction quickly diminished after too many centuries and I found myself envious of your kind…” Twisted Tristan revealed to them both. “I was willing to wait as long as it took to find the perfect vessel…just to feel something, anything, even all the trauma and pain that came with this one…poor man, so wounded, so tormented beyond ways even I could torment further and yet he continues to fight.”  
“You are right about that; he will fight you till the very end, and he will defeat you if the two of us do not beat him to it.” Angel promised the demon.  
“Oh, I know he will you see whether good or evil he lives for the fight I just wanted to give you all a good one before the end…” Twisted Tristan continued with his revelations. “I was not prepared for a vessel so broken, so filled with despair and darkness…I was evil, but I had never felt evil until I became one with him.”  
“My son is not evil! He’s on the right path,” Buffy continued to argue with the twisted version of her child. “He’s had his moments but he’s finding his way now, the right way.”  
“Perhaps, perhaps not…” Dark Tristan replied. “We will see once he becomes me and I am no longer…”  
Before Buffy or Angel could ask the black eyed version of their son anymore questions about the puzzling words he had spoken a fully luminous glowing Tristan stormed into the ballroom with his equally luminous sword, the power of both him and the weapon being felt by all as he charged over to his almost identical counterpart and launched the shadowsong blade into his chest.  
Black eyed Tristan’s eyes turned normal as his mouth opened and a black fog escaped from his throat, making his way into the normal Tristan’s mouth causing normal Tristan to cough as his demonic counterpart exploded into nothing but black fog before the fog itself eventually vanished into thin air, at the same time both Tristan and his magical blade’s glow disappeared leaving both the male slayer and his weapon looking completely normal.  
“Oh, damn it does that mean this thing is broken now?” Tristan complained, as he shook the magical sword, wishing its light to come back on, only for nothing to happen. “I was really starting to love this thing too…”  
“What exactly just happened?” Buffy asked Angel, both equally confused by their son’s supposed victory.  
“I am not sure, but I guess we can work it all out when we return home.” Angel replied, as a large blue portal opened in front of him, Buffy, and their son Tristan.  
“I guess it is back to the land of the living for everyone!” Tristan said to them both, as he threw the blade to the ground. “No use for you anymore…”  
Buffy, Angel and Tristan began walking towards the portal without hesitation, knowing for certainty that this portal would lead them back to their own world, but one thing that remained uncertain for both Buffy and Angel was the meaning behind the shadow demon’s last words and what it could mean for their son’s future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUFFY: CHAOS BLEEDS (TWISTED REMIX) = COMPLETED  
> BUFFY SUMMERS = CHARACTER UNLOCKED  
> ANGEL = CHARACTER UNLOCKED  
> TRISTAN SUMMERS = CHARACTER UNLOCKED
> 
> Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel presents: Rogue's, the fifth instalment in the Twisted Tristan series and the direct sequel to Buffy: Chaos Bleeds (Twisted Remix), COMING SOON

**Author's Note:**

> Level One, Completed.


End file.
